1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical devices that assist in knot tying, and methods of tying knots using such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When heavy loads need to be retained during transportation, as on a flat bed truck or trailer, it is desirable to secure them as tightly as possible. Ropes holding the loads in place may be tied around the objects, and then the slack removed from the ropes by tying "trucker's knots" in the ropes, so that the ropes are retained as tightly as possible. However, "trucker's knots" are difficult to tie, and if not tied correctly, may come undone, resulting in loss of the load. The present invention is a device that makes it possible to tie such knots more easily and securely. The following are some of the knot tying devices in the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 525,770, issued on Sep. 11, 1894, to Edward F. Parker, discloses a rope hitching device, having a concave plate from which two spiral sleeves extend in opposite directions, for attached two ends of a rope together to secure the rope to a hitching post.
U.S. Pat. No. 630,837, issued on Aug. 15, 1899, to Anton L. Anderson and Carl M. Roland, discloses a rope clamp having a pair of tubular members, and opposite semitubular members being spaced apart and forming a continuation of the respective divergent members. A rope passes through the divergent members forming a bight, and one end of the rope is passed through openings between the semitubular members and under the bight, thus forming a loop in the rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 947,111, issued on Jan. 18, 1910, to Henry E. Lorentz, discloses a cord holder, for adjusting the length of a cord from which an object such as an electric light or telephone receiver hangs, by forming a readily variable loop in the cord. It has passages in which the cord is frictionally retained, and an opening in which the loop may be formed and adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,356,316, issued on Oct. 19, 1920, to George W. Shepard, discloses an adjustable bight holding attachment for cords, having a medial belay portion or spine terminating at each end in a hook, eye or equivalent lateral extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,338, issued on Apr. 17, 1923, to William J. Flowers, discloses a rope and cable tie, having a channel member with a U-shaped cross section in which a portion of the rope is inserted, with slots through which another portion of the rope is inserted, thus forming a loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,565,041, issued on Dec. 8, 1925, to Frank J. Arney, discloses an adjusting loop device, for joining the ends of two separate ropes, having two eyes, and a fork-shaped extension with a groove near one eye around which a rope can be wrapped.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,040, issued on Sep. 7, 1926, to Roy E. Clisby, discloses a rope tying or binding device, with a wedging recess and an eye on each side of the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,635, issued on Jan. 11, 1927, to John O. E. Zimmerlund, discloses a rope fastening device, comprising a plate with two holes, with one of the holes being transversely enlarged.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,641, issued on Jun. 25, 1929, to Henry E. Forman, discloses a rope fastener, consisting of two side bars united by transverse members, and a pin adapted to extend through openings in reinforcements in the side bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,806, issued on May 6, 1952, to Edward L. Morris, discloses a rope fitting, having an aperture through which an end of the rope can pass, and a hook or other means for attachment to other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,670, issued on Jan. 10, 1967, to Lauren W. Burnett, discloses a rope fastening device, comprising a shaft around which the rope can be secured, with two eyelets through which it can pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,098, issued on Apr. 15, 1969, to Floyd V. Grabner, discloses a slack takeup device for a rope or cable, including an elongated spine with a hook extending from each end of the spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,762, issued on Apr. 24, 1973, to James W. Hogg, discloses a knot assembly for cables, formed by inserting a cable through holes in metal rods and bending it around the rods and itself. Each of the metal rods is curved to form any eye on each end of the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,443, issued on Jul. 12, 1977, to Roland P. Turner, discloses a knot-tying device, for securing a loop in a line or cord, comprising a rigid tapered body having an aperture adjacent to an apex of the body and another aperture in the center of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,712, issued on Nov. 15, 1983, to Paul T. Beggins, discloses a line fastening device, that can hold and form an eye in a line without the use of a knot, having an elongated body with passageways extending between its ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,240, issued on Oct. 10, 1989, to Raphael F. Spinner et al., discloses a steel knot for ropes, comprising two rounded metal rings held together by a plurality of connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,785, issued on Apr. 24, 1990, to Raphael F. Spinner, deceased, and Clement F. Marley, discloses a mechanical knot for ropes, comprising a length of pipe or tube with one or more elongated slotted portions in its walls, or alternatively a base plate with an elongated slot and two right angle shoulders with holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,299, issued on Nov. 26, 1996, to Carl W. Thompson and Carl R. Foster, discloses a quick-release mechanical knot apparatus, comprising a semi-rigid elongated stock member having at least two circular orifices formed at opposing ends of a curvilinear intermediate portion.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, will be seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.